casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Realm Connection
The Connection to the Dream Realm refers to the way in which people from the Wake can take over the mind of their counterparts in the Sleep. Dream Realm: How does the mental transference work? The following is a document created by Dr. Kyra Bailey in 2102 Earth Time. The Dream Realm, sometimes referred to as the Sleep or the Dream, is another dimension which runs parallel to our own, and has an unusual connection to us. The people of our Realm, also known by some as the Wake or the Real World (Though neither Realm is less real than the other), all have counterparts in the Dream Realm, who, if strong enough, they can merge their minds with and become Dreamers. They do lose the memories of what their Sleep-selves were doing prior to the merge, but from then on will enter the other body when one is asleep. However, the transference does take an hour or two, thus giving the person some rest. It is also possible, using specially-created drugs and devices, to prevent the transference for better rest, or healing. Drinking enough alcohol will also somewhat prevent the connection, meaning people can't go to the Dream Realm while drunk. The connection is still there enough that, if the person is possessed by some form of demonic artifact that hasn't been able to fully control them, the demon will have full control during the drunk night. The connection will start at the age of 7, when the person will first appear in the Dream Realm. After some research, it is found that at the exact point when the child’s Sleep-self is created, a portion of the child’s brain called the Pheotopraphic (Theo-toe-prafic) Nerve has been developed enough to form an inter-dimensional connection to another body. The child may not immediately have access to the Dream Realm however, as for the first generation to enter the Realm, a strong emotional reaction must occur. This can be caused by a close friend dying, or extreme levels of Depression. While many people may experience these things, still not many go to the Dream Realm. It has been determined that after a certain age, estimated to be around 25, if a connection is not made and the Pheotopraphic Nerve goes unused, it will no longer be strong enough to form a connection, and thus both bodies remain with different minds. The memories of the parents and the people around them will be altered when the child appears in the Dream Realm, making them believe the child was always there. However, Dreamers' memories don't get altered, since their mind has already experienced a complete rewrite and function differently. Another thing to note about the Nerve is, for some reason that remains unexplained, only females will be able to activate their Pheotopraphic Nerve. Males are unable to enter the Dream Realm through normal circumstances, and thus their Pheotopraphic Nerves only activate in somewhat rare circumstances, or if a female from their previous bloodlines have already entered the Dream Realm. However it is known that if a person with their connection open dies in the Dream Realm before their child is born, the connection will not continue down the line and must be reopened due to the damage a death can cause to the Pheotopraphic Nerve. If the person, male or female, dies before the Pheotopraphic Nerve has lost its ability to form a connection, their conscience automatically gets transferred to their other body, however it is twisted. A person who has died in our world and taken over their Sleep-self will still have their Sleep memories, however they are more than likely to become mentally unstable. If the person had a connection to the Force, they are likely to fall to the Dark Side. Likewise, if a person with this connection who is already a servant of the Dark Side in the Sleep dies, their real-world mind will become corrupt, their Force Powers will become usable in the Wake, and they will continue their path of darkness unless otherwise killed. Fortunately, those that remain on the path of the light in the Dream Realm are less likely to become mentally unstable in the real world. It has also been determined that anyone entering the Dream Realm from the Wake will always originate from the Dream Realm's version of Earth. If they are seemingly not from Earth, one must only look at their bloodline to realise their family came from Earth at some stage. Injuries taken in one world can, depending on the strength of the connection, transfer over to the other. If the connection between Realms is at full strength, the person will receive the full extent of their injuries in both realms (excluding things like loss of limbs or death). Entering the Dream Realm also becomes hereditary. Once one person has entered the Realm, their descendants will be able to enter as soon as their Pheotopraphic Nerve has developed. The strength of the connection grows stronger the farther down the bloodline it is taken. As of yet, only one family has publicly confirmed their connection has become full strength. Estimations say the development process may differ, but the confirmed number of generations required is, at the moment, five. It is also possible for the connection to decrease in strength after several more generations until disappearing all together after roughly the tenth to fifteenth generations. It is still unknown why this happens, but explains why so few people have a developed connection after so long. OLD INFORMATION During the transfer, time will dilate awkwardly between realms. When a person from America goes to sleep, they will enter the Realm at the same time as someone from Australia who’s gone to sleep in the closest night that will sync up (the date before what it is in America). When they go to sleep in the Dream Realm, they will wake up at a corresponding time in the real world, no matter where they live. The same goes for the other way around. For example, someone who goes to sleep at 12:00 AM wherever they are in the Dream Realm, will wake up about an hour later at around 1:00 AM in the real world, no matter where they are in the world. The hour or two delay helps to provide the person with enough rest to go about their day. * This was removed due to making things a little bit too confusing. Currently Unsorted Information {SSS} Night★Fury Warrior: The death thing, okay... that's a little harder to determine aside from what's previously written on the wiki. However... Normally, when someone dies in the Wake, they go to the Sleep while retaining all their memories from both lives. Vice versa for the other way around. Depending on their personalities or mental states, they might lose control and go insane in the remaining realm. HOWEVER when it comes to death from old age or even deaths from natural causes (Cancer etc.) the person is far less likely to go insane. A problem with natural causes may come from this quote: "If the person, male or female, dies before the Pheotopraphic Nerve has lost its ability to form a connection, their conscience automatically gets transferred to their other body, however it is twisted." (Of course, we can mod this and alter it) The implications of this mean if they die after the age of 25, they won't transfer. But I'm willing to allow an exception if they die of old age in one realm. (So any other cause after 25 won't send them between realms, but if they die of old age they do. Of course, this doesn't really matter if the character already goes there.) As for if they die in one realm of old age while being a race that will live for many years in the other, no negative effects of them becoming unstable will occur. Dragons of Dawn: Question, would someone with my personality turn? {SSS} Night★Fury Warrior: Hmm... quite possibly, now I'm actually wondering about mental strength as well because I know you might be strong enough to not be affected Yeah I might have to go with that partly because I know I would really turn if I died, however my mental strength is quite beyond average lol Nisha★RoseYesterday at 23:05 When going to the Dream Realm, you retain some basic instincts (IE how to fight, magic knowledge (to an extent), or if your Dream Realm self spoke a different language, you’ll retain the knowledge of that language, stuff like that.) Category:SH Category:Pricks